


A Just Reward

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't need an 'Order of Merlin'. He just wants to pack his things and go home to Spinner's End.  Implied Severus/Harry.  Implied non-con to come.  Nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Just Reward

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Just Reward  
>  **Author:** K8BNimble   
> **Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 693  
>  **Warnings:** dark overtones, implied non-con to come, AU in that Harry is at least 18 in the final battle and,of course, Severus is alive!  
>  **Summary:** Severus doesn't need an 'Order of Merlin'. He just wants to pack his things and go home to Spinner's End.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter, don't make money on this. Just like borrowing the boys for fun.  
>  **A/N:** Originally posted at the "Severus Sighs" asylum as a 100 - 1,000 word response to the challenge: "Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special...souvenir."

**A Just Reward**  
The war was over. Severus had done his bit for kith and kin. Now, he chose to retire to Spinner's End. He dutifully packed up his office and his quarters from Hogwarts as the rest of the world searched for their missing savior. What did he care? Potter had done what was asked of him, just as Severus had. Why would he be concerned if the brat chose to disappear afterward? That's what he said to Headmistress McGonagall when she had asked for his assistance.

He was carefully packing books when Granger showed up asking Snape to go over what Harry had said to him just before he disappeared. Again, Severus ignored her as he had done every other time she asked. "Perhaps you should report him missing to the Aurors, if you are so concerned about him," Severus said.

"He has to be missing at least 72 hours," she replied, with an annoyed tone to her voice. "They won't even listen. They all think he's gone off with a girl to celebrate or something to that effect."

Severus just raised an eyebrow in disinterest.

Kingsley had appeared as Severus was packing his collection of fragile jars. He was carefully charming each one with a cushioning charm so nothing would break.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him? The Minister wants to give him an 'Order of Merlin.'" Kingsley had started picking up the various bottles and inspecting them as he spoke. He held up a bright purple triangular shape and sniffed at the contents. He visibly recoiled at the pungent odor.

"So, the Minister wants to suck at the teat of The Boy-Who-Lived now, does he?" Snape said, sharply.

Kingsley sat the bottle down and picked up another. He read the label before looking up at Severus. He seemed uncomfortable. "Severus, we all know you deserve one, too. I'm sure it will come in time, but, right now…" he trailed off.

"Right now, that ineffectual lump of clay doesn't want it known that a former Death Eater was the real reason behind Voldemort's defeat. There's no reflected glory in that. The Minister can only shine by standing in the ray of light beaming from the Brat-Who-Didn't-Die's arse. The Wizarding World would want nothing to do with me even if I was the one that saved that arse. It'll always be about him." It had come out even harsher than Severus had meant it to.

"That's uncalled for." Kingsley picked up a bottle that was a particularly vivid shade of green and inspected it. "You'll be rewarded," he assured him.

Severus laughed dismissively. "I don't need a reward from the _"Ministry"_. I find justice has its own reward." Kingsley looked unconvinced. He began to uncap the black lid. Severus pulled it away forcefully. "Give that to me! It's quite rare and fragile."

He glared at Kingsley and took the bottle and wrapped it up next to put it away. He laid it gingerly inside the case and closed the lid. "I have no idea where he's gone. Perhaps he's chosen to drown himself in alcohol." Severus pulled out another box and continued packing. "I know I would like to open a bottle and down the entire contents of it myself. Now, get out." Kingsley left disappointed.

\---

Severus stood in his home in Spinner's End feeling quite pleased. He had unpacked all of his belongings except for one bag. A very special bag.

He laid it on the bed and opened it. He gazed at the emerald bottle in anticipation. He was indeed going to receive his just reward, Ministry be damned. He had saved the boy's arse; he'd have the boy's arse. He looked at the clock. It had been twelve hours since the end of the battle. He had sixty hours left before someone came knocking. Sixty hours to do what he wanted before he obliviated the boy and returned him to his adoring public.

He wondered if Minerva ever suspected that the innocent spell she taught children, "Fero Verto", could be modified for human to glass transfigurations as well. Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special ... **souvenir.**


End file.
